SPES
by K-A-O-T-A-R
Summary: Harry potter est sur le point d'apprendre une nouvelle qui va le rendre perplexe et qui va peut être changer sa vie ...
1. Chapter 1

_Salut à tous. A la demande de ma petite k-limero ex-Isabelle d que j'adore, je vous rejoins avec cette première fiction que j'ai consacré à Harry Potter, héro d'une histoire que j'aime beaucoup (comme vous j'en suis sûr !). Je vous laisse donc sur cette courte introduction en espérant que cette histoire vous plaira._

**SPES**

- Bonjour Hagrid, comment vas-tu ce matin?

- Très bien, merci Harry … Je te sers du café?

Il sortit deux tasses, de la taille d'une soupière.

- Oui, je veux bien merci.

- Je suis content que tu ai bien voulu venir me voire de si bon matin … j'ai des choses très importante à te dire. Très importantes … _Ajouta-t-il tout bas._

- Harry avait entendu ce genre de discours de nombreuses fois dans ca vie. Celui-ci ne le marqua nullement …

- Je t'écoute Hagrid.

- J'ai eu une discussion avec Mc Gonagal hier soir et je t'avoue qu'elle ne m'a pas laissé dormir, en tout cas si je l'ai fait, c'est avec plein de cauchemars! Elle connaît notre proximité à tout les deux et elle m'a chargé de t'en parler. Elle ne se doute pas dans quelle état elle m'a mis, sinon elle aurait changé d'avis. Mais bon, C'est elle la directrice, j'obéis donc à ses ordres comme je l'aurais fait pour Dimbledor.

- Je suis prés à écouter ce que tu as à me dire.

- Et bien, avant de te dire de quoi il s'agit, il faut que tu sache certaines choses dont on ne t'a jamais parlé …

- Ca devient très intéressant Hagrid, mais je n'aime pas trop les surprises si tu vois ce que je veux dire … alors va droit au but s'il te plait.

- Doucement, doucement, mon grand. On aurait dit ton père, toujours impatient, il n'éprouvait aucun mal à encaisser des nouvelles spontanément, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises.

A cet instant, il se leva chercher des biscuits au fond de sa petit cabane, pour cacher ses yeux qui brillaient.

- Ecoute Hagrid, si ce que tu as à m'annoncer est si difficile à entendre, prend ton temps, j'attendrais.

- Le temps, c'est justement ce qu'il nous manque, _dit-il en revenant s'assoir devant __Harry_. Il y à trois siècles, a eu lieu une journée que l'on appelait «Spes» ce qui signifie espoir en latin.

- Ha ! _l'interrompa Harry_, Hermione m'en avait parlé avec Ron, mais nous ignorions qu'elle existait vraiment !

- J'aurais du m'en douter, ces deux la, et Hermione en l'occurrence, connaissent trop de choses qu'ils ne devraient pas savoir. De sacrés petits fouineurs … Et bien sache que «Spes» existe réellement et que j'ai un moi pour t'y préparer, avec l'aide de Mc Gonagal évidemment.

- Attend une minute, _rétorqua-t-il, soudain pris de panique_, pourquoi «me» préparer? Je pensais que cette journée concernait tous ceux qui on connu la mort d'un de leur proche! Et, arrête moi si je me trompe mais, beaucoup de personnes, pour ne pas dire tout le monde, a connu la mort !!

- Je suis désolé de te dire ca Harry mais je pense que vous n'avez pas très bien compris à qui est destiné cette journée. Seule la personnalité la plus marquante de ses trois derniers siècles, doit retourner vingt ans en arrière pour modifier le déroulement de l'histoire.

- Je ne pense pas être la personne la plus marquante de ses dix dernières années, alors de ses trois derniers siècles !

- Non, en effet, Lord Voledemort te devance, mais il n'est pas considéré comme un être humain a part entière, mais plutôt comme un serpent. Et crois moi, à l'heure qu'il est, il doit être en train de vociférer avec ses partisans, en sachant qu'il ne peut pas retourner en arrière pour te tuer en même temps que tes parents … Crockdure arrête d'aboyer aussi fort ! _Il se leva pour voire à la fenêtre ce qui __excitait__ à ce point son chien_, ah, voila Hermione et Ron qui arrivent, je vais devoir stopper la discussion pour aujourd'hui. Mc Gonagal m'a fais promettre de n'en parler à personne d'autre.

Harry, pénétré par ce qui vient d'être dit, et impatient de connaître sa mission, rejoignît ses amis à contre cœur.


	2. Chapter 2

**LE SABLIER**

Ha ha ha, Ron arrête ca, non, non attend un peu que je t'attrape …

- Non mais vous avez fini de vous amuser? Harry, je te signale qu'il te reste moins de trois semaines pour préparer ton voyage dans le temps! Je trouve ca quand même incroyable que tu prennes autant de plaisir à arroser Ron dans une situation pareille!

- Oh, c'est bon Hermi-o-ne, si on a même plus le droit de respirer un peu … répliqua Ron qui se sentait visé.

– Bon je vous rejoins dans cinq minutes, je vais voire ce que je peux trouver d'intéressant à la bibliothèque, ajoutât-elle avant de s'en aller, Pattenrond sur ses talons.

Harry et Ron continuèrent leur diner dans la salle commune. Harry jeta un regard pensif sur la table des Serpentards, qui leur faisait face. Il n'était toujours pas habitué à ne plus voir Drago qui l'insultait constamment et qui ricanait derrière son dos avec l'aide de Crabbe et Giolle. D'ailleurs, ces deux derniers sont désormais beaucoup plus discrets que jadis.

– Ron arrête avec ce poulet tu vas finir par tout vomir, dit-il en sortant de ses songes.

– Oui, tu as sans doute raison …

- Ecoutez ca les garçons, s'écria Hermione qui revenait la voix haletante, c'est un livre que j'ai trouvé et qui s'intitule «SPES»! Voila ce qu'il raconte sur l'origine de cette journée:

_En l'an 1000, les quatre fondateurs de l'école Poudlard ont fait une découverte qui fit avancer l'histoire de la magie. En effet, ils __ont créé le fameux__ sablier __à remonter__ le temps.__Mais ils se sont très vite __rendu__ compte en __concevant__ cet objet__ que celui-ci __pourr__ait__ troubler bien des familles et l'__H__istoire __elle-même, __ce qu'ils __ont jugés__ peu pertinent. Les quatre fondateurs ont__ donc__ fini par ce mettre d'accord sur l'utilisation de leur invention.__ Le sablier ne sera utilisé __qu'en__ cas d'extrême urgence et sur autorisation d'une personne compétente (ministre de la magie, __directeur d'école, professeurs …), pour une durée dans le passé qui n'excédera pas trois jours. Après avoir conclut cette règle, ils firent des incantations de magie noir pour que le contrat ne puisse jamais être enfreint. Mais quelque années plus tard, une autre idée leur vint à l'esprit. Godric Gryfondor, Helga Poufsouffle, R__owena __Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard décidère__nt de fixer__ une date à laquelle la personnalité la plus marquante des trois __derniers siècles,__aurait__ le droit de revenir vingt ans __plutôt__ pour modifi__er les erreurs et les catastrophes du passé. En effet, les fondateurs de Poudlard voulaient rendre le sablier très utile et très emblématique. Ils appelèrent cette journée Spes, car elle a pour finalité de redonner espoir aux sorciers …_

- Hermione, je n'ai pas très envie de connaître le parcours des personnalités qui mon succédés, ca risque de me frustrer, coupa Harry.

– De toute façon ce n'était pas mentionné sur cet ouvrage, mais avoue qu'il est très intéressant. Une chose est claire Harry, tu ne peux pas échapper à ce voyage!

– Mais je ne veux pas y échapper, surtout si j'ai le moyen de sauver mes parents … Aïe, ma cicatrice me fait mal.

**Voila pour ce deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu …**


End file.
